1:9 Never say 'Never': Dempsey and Makepeace
by haveunotthought
Summary: Dempsey visits Winfield Hall & learns more about his partner. DS Makepeace comes to terms with a new jealousy developing within her. A retro story - ch 2 is the start of non episode material
1. Chapter 1

_After priceless antique jade artefacts are stolen from Winfield Hall SI10 are requested to send Makepeace to solve the mystery. _

_This writing fills in some empty spaces within the time frame of the episode. It may be useful to watch Cry God for Harry: Series 1 Episode 9._

Harry was mad with Spikings; it wasn't her fault whom her father was, or what connections her family had, he had no right to blame her. She had actually calmed down when Dempsey reassured her that it was better for them to go out to solve the crime, implying the antiques squad were probably useless. She knew one or two people over there and was inclined to agree; what's more she'd not had a chance to get down to Kent recently, catching up with her father at his London address instead.

Makepeace let Dempsey drive, his car was larger and therefore more powerful and more comfortable. She had never said much to him about her background since that first job together when she had been known at Fortnum and Mason, and taken the brace of pheasants to her uncle Lord Duffield. Dempsey was in a good mood and his light heartedness infected Harry also, the sun was shining and apart from the missing Jade all seemed well with the world. Dempsey was on form, his wit and jibes both entertaining and lifting her mood.

Harry had told Dempsey that they had to investigate this missing Jade, and that they could stay over at her family place but he hadn't been listening she could tell. He had packed his DJ at her request; she had a wardrobe for various occasions there so needed to take very little. As she answered his innumerable questions about Chilham she wondered when the penny would drop and tried to keep her grin undercover.

She could have kicked her father, not so much for his initial statement - she had told him Dempsey was an awful American with attitude – no it was more for the huge hole he dug after that! Dempsey hadn't heard her fathers initial comment; she made a mental note to update her father on her description of the awful American. How could she describe him now she wondered frustrating American – that was more accurate: frequently annoying, always with attitude but sometimes brilliant, often funny, could be good company but far too violent had a blatant disregard for the rules but was actually a very good cop who was passionate about justice.

But her fathers spiel about the gorilla was diabolical and Dempsey hadn't even heard anything until the old man was gabling on making gorilla sounds. Dempsey had absolutely no idea what any of it was about so had just watched his case be carried through. As the truth of the matter dawned he suppressed his laughter and his surprise.

"Makepeace I'm gonna kill you"

Lord Winfield thought Lieutenant Dempsey seemed a nice enough guy, he hadn't met many Americans before but he didn't seem as bad as Harry had portrayed. Harry, he had also noted, seemed to have warmed to him somewhat; for instance he recollected they seemed to drink together with ease.

Harry passed a second martini to Dempsey and sat next to him, she was growing accustomed to his close proximity, and it no longer bothered her even when they were not at work. She actually found herself pleased with how he coped with her father.

They spent the early evening in Lord Winfield's room and then met the guests over dinner. Dempsey took the opportunity for a reasonably early night; he had been surviving on about 5 hours sleep with a combination of work and a new club he had joined. Harry spoke again with her father but could come up with no solution.

After breakfast the grouse shoot happened. Not wishing to be seen as a good shot or familiar with guns Dempsey opted out of the main shoot and watched the guests; it provided a good excuse not to tell Makepeace that he didn't like killing birds for sport. Makepeace was mad at him for nearly shooting her father but calmed down a little as they both explained that they had heard something off to the side and tried to track it. Sounds to me like you were tracking each other she said sarcastically.

Harry tried to keep watch on Naismith; he was her prime suspect, basically because she had never found his trustworthy much to her fathers' dismay. 'A low life slime ball' she thought to herself and smiled as she recognised Dempsey's phrases finding home in her thoughts.

The cocktail party proved interesting: What was it Harry wondered that made bloody Dempsey so bloody irresistible to women and why couldn't he show some restrain sometimes? And now she was bloody annoyed with him a-bloody-gain!

Dempsey found himself delighted at the sight of Harry in a cocktail dress, she looked gorgeous, and he hoped this informal setting may let him see more of the Makepeace at play. The evening seemed to disappear too fast. Makepeace was grateful for Dempsey's dismissive nod to get rid of Naismith, and then within moments irritated by his telling her what to do, rather like she was a DC and what's more this was her home!

And so Harry flipped between gratitude and annoyance over: her father, eaves dropping, Frances Trafford and Dempsey keep taking control in her home but what really took the biscuit was when he told her how to search a room.

"I mean really search this place. Are you with me?"

"Unfortunately I seem to be"

So damn infuriating. Even more bloody infuriating was missing the document and worse than that was bloody Dempsey finding it.

"It doesn't give me much time"

"For what?"

"I suppose bed is out of the question"

She was looking stunning, he couldn't resist the titbit she had just given him, and he took the bait

"Makepeace you chose the strangest times"

Makepeace turned, exasperated and unsure if her frustration was with herself or him.

As he left Dempsey wondered for a second whether to return and say something encouraging to Makepeace, but decided it wasn't needed. He was coming to respect her police work, sometimes she was a touch innocent still but she had mind that tussled away at something until she found the connections or answer. What's more unlike a lot of the guys in this country she didn't seem to mind being tooled up. The NYPD never bothered about carrying guns but some never fired their pieces. What's more the guys never kept their gun on their inside thigh held by a garter, boy she had great legs and he rather liked the thought of stroking that thigh.

Dempsey found the Chinese guy, sussed that he had also been outside and took himself off to bed, everyone seemed to be back in the house. He thought about saying goodnight to Harry and dismissed it she would just say something sardonic.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day the staff were tied up still sorting out the previous nights mess and dead bodies. The local constabulary were everywhere, getting excited at dealing with a double murder and the forensics of two dead bodies.

Dempsey walked into the kitchen, it was 9.15 and breakfast seemed to have been cleared from the dining room. "Hey any chance of a coffee?" He asked a maid, "I'll make it myself if show me"

"No need sir" Susan pointed to a seat by the table and asked if he would like anything to eat.

"Sure" he said "What do castles serve for breakfast?"

"Porridge / full English / toast?"

"What real old fashioned porridge?"

"Yes Sir, if you want"

"Why not, if you don't mind that is"

"No problem"

At that moment Lord Winfield walked through, "Ah James, come with me"

"Err the maid…" he fished for a name, looking at her hopelessly

"Susan" she filled in for him

"Susan, is sorting me some breakfast"

Lord Winfield looked t her "Bring it into my rooms please dear, and if Lady Harriet comes down can you direct her to me as well please"

"Yes my Lord"

Dempsey was glad to escape the over zealous atmosphere of the police constables, he had already over heard complaints about the dead bodies being moved and searched with the proper procedure.

"I take it you're feeling some what better this morning Lord Winfield"

"I am, but I must say I have a hell of a hangover, not quite sure how many years it is since I had one like this but it's a good few. Anyway young man please call me Freddy, Harry does, it seems far more appropriate to me."

Dempsey wondered what that meant, appropriate? What did think their relationship was? He tried to correct him "Harry and me, we're just work partners"

"Tell me about Frances and Naismith" Lord Winfield didn't appear to hear him.

Dempsey explained about Naismith's blackmail, eating his breakfast which had been brought in.

Makepeace arrived carrying a plate of toast and another cafétiere. Dressed casually in trousers, blouse and jumper Dempsey reflected that he didn't get to see this side of her usually. She expressed much concern about her father and whether he was fit to be up and about but his instance was stronger than her apprehension.

She automatically sat next to Dempsey who helped himself to a slice of toast and whispered "so is bed still out of the question?"

She glanced up at her father in alarm, but he hadn't heard and was busy remonstrating about Naismith and how he should never have trusted him.

"It's never out of the question Dempsey" she kept her voice low, he looked shocked, he hadn't expected that "Just always alone, every time, me in my bed, you in yours" that was the rebuff he had been expecting

"You never know Makepeace, never say never" He took another slice of toast and she slapped his hand playfully. "What?" he questioned looking at the plate "You never intended to eat all that yourself" As it was the truth Harry bit into her slice and turned her attention back to her father.

Dempsey watched the interaction between father and daughter and found himself thinking of his mother back in New York, having to write via a post box address that changed regularly. He appreciated the letters she sent him; he decided to take some time out of the day to write to her from an old English castle. He could describe the old armour, stags heads and candle light corridors, he found it quite fascinating himself, he had never actually touched anything as old as these things before in his life.

With the coffee all gone, and Freddy promising to rest a while Makepeace walked with Dempsey whilst he told her the full details of his discoveries the previous night but it wasn't long before the station sergeant asked her to come and give her statement about the previous nights events. Dempsey walked across the grounds to the prearranged meet, his tried to take in the extent of the grounds and magnitude of building that Harry actually called home. He found himself shaking his head in disbelief, talk about chalk and cheese!

Spikings delivered the diving equipment and further barrage of scathing comments. Dempsey wondered why he bothered. He put the holdall of equipment out of sight in a bush and noted with interest the Simms diving in the lake. He doubted very much her preference for cold out door swimming. His suspicions were placed well and truly at the bottom of the lake.

Makepeace had been glad of Dempsey's presence; she couldn't see what he could have done to prevent the night's body count. Dempsey had been forced to tell her about his visit to Frances Trafford, she found herself slightly surprised that he had left when she had made a pass at him, her judgement awry on this occasion.

Dempsey barely restrained himself from his mixture of sarcasm and rudeness when questioned by the local police about the previous evening and retreated as soon as possible to find Harry.

He saw her across the large hall and shouted after her "MAKEPEACE" Harry turned to him, and the other staff passing stopped and looked. Dempsey suddenly realised he had probably called her the wrong name but he just shrugged his shoulders and thought screw the aristocracy. He moved quickly over to her a grabbing her by the arm pulled her over to the side of the corridor and started walking her fast down it.

"What's the matter" she hissed

"I can't get my head round it all Makepeace. There's the jade, Frances Trafford who I think was an innocent victim, Naismith who seems to have gotten greedy and started to mix with people outside his league and there's all this."

"All what?"

"All this, the house, the grounds, the titles…"

"You knew"

"In theory, yeh but not in practice Makepeace, not what your family home entailed I'm thinking even I feel like I'm mixing outside my league and I ain't usually bothered."

"Look there's nothing to it, we're here to do a job, to discover who stole the jade let's do that and forget the rest."

Feeling reassured Dempsey started to slow down, "So where does all this armour come from then?" he asked.

Makepeace sipped her arm through his; "let me take you on a tour through history from the time of the Magna Carta and through the middle ages Battles were fought and honour lost and gain by knights in their armour and chain mail, fighting by the sword." She spoke as they moved past various items and made their way upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry led Dempsey into her rooms and phoned down for some late lunch to be brought upstairs. "Far from the madding crowd" she said as she offered him a seat in the small antechamber she had made into an office.

Dempsey looked around and out of the window, the posse of police cars had reduced and the meat wagon gone, taking the bodies to the morgue, had gone. He took in more of the view "So how much of this land is yours?" Makepeace looked over his shoulder and enjoyed the view. "You see those trees over there along that hill line?"

Dempsey looked, he guessed it was a good mile away

"Just beyond there is a road, technically that is the border" she said rather too matter of factly for him.

"Technically?"

"Well most of the land is managed by tenant farmers, and other parties that rent and manage some of the woodland. The estate takes care of the immediate grounds and manages the property and land leases."

"And Naismith?"

"He was Daddies secretary, a lot of the day to day running was left to him whist Freddy was up in London"

"I guess that means a lot of checking needs to be done"

"He has only worked here for two or three years, and the accountants would have spotted anything wrong with the estate finances"

The door was knocked and Harry received the lunch. She thanked Susan and put the tray on her desk. She sat and offered Dempsey some food. They ate comfortably; Dempsey poured a glass of wine each and looked around. "You know Makepeace, about this bed stuff…, he pushed the door into her bedroom gently and glanced inside. It looked pristine with no signs of living in it at first glance, and then he noticed a silk robe hanging up and some makeup out on the dressing table. "… I told you" he paused for effect and Harry waited for the inevitable "… never say never" he looked from her to the bed and back into her eyes

"I think the quote is 'You're quite a man, James, but I am a superior woman.'" She grinned wickedly and took out her gun from the draw and lowered it towards his crotch "Guess where you get the first one?" She pulled her bedroom door shut.

Recognising the quote from the Bond film Dempsey searched his mind frantically, "maybe you can water-ski and land on my lap?" he suggested "just like Barbara Carrera"

Makepeace just aimed her gun again, "same character I think you'll find"

"You want to rent the video some time Makepeace?" Dempsey asked

Before she thought about any consequences Harry replied "Sometime" as she replaced her gun.

"I'd keep that on you Sergeant" Dempsey observed "there's someone nasty out there" Makepeace thought for a moment and then slipped it under her sweater.

Having finished lunch and noting only one remaining panda car parked out front Dempsey suggested they informally question the staff about everybody's movements and keep a close watch on the Simms.

The staff hadn't noticed anything unusual. Some of them were visibly shocked about Naismith, but very few were mournful. They felt sorry for Frances Trafford, but she had become a bit of a drain on them over the past few months with her frequent visits and again few bothered with the crocodile tears.

Susan thought the Simms way to pushy, after all they had been invited by a guest, not directly and in such situations guests were usually over grateful and quite subservient. They asked a lot of questions in an American kind of way, so Dempsey agreed to catching up with them to talk US. The Simms had taken to strolling around the grounds to keep out of the way of questioning police. Harry suggested that she and Dempsey went for a ride, that way they could find them more efficiently.

"You can ride?" she suddenly thought to ask Dempsey

"Sure"

Makepeace wasn't quite sure how much of an affirmation that really was, but once in the stables he seemed happy enough help saddle up and they both rode out together.

"How many of these horses are yours?"

"Only Morning Glory, White Lightening and Maverick here" she said patting her horses neck when she said Maverick, "and a few ponies too old or too small for anyone other than children. The Admiral there, which you're riding, belongs to Colonel Jameson, but he likes his horse ridden as often as possible."

"This place is like a tonic Makepeace, you telling me you don't come here often"

"Not as often as I ought to"

They deliberately 'casually' came across the Simms who had wandered a long way to avoid the police.

Makepeace greeted them and Dempsey asked where about they were from in the US. He enthused about talking New York over dinner, and leaving no other option open for them he and Harry rode off for a gallop before returning the horses to the stable.

Makepeace went to find her father who was feeling quite tired from the upheaval and various emotional shocks of the week. She persuaded him to stay in his room and as soon as dinner was finished made her excuses and came and sat with him.

He was concerned "Shouldn't you be entertaining our guests Harriet"

"Oh don't worry, Dempsey is doing a great job, he'll have them eating out of his hand. He's telling one story after another whilst slipping in questions to find out about the Simms, everyone's lapping it up"

"He's quite a character isn't he?"

"You could say that"

"I must say Harriet dear he doesn't seem to be the arrogant oaf you made him out to be"

"Trust me Freddy, sometimes he can be just that"

Her father smiled "Oh well I suppose you know best"

Makepeace recollected their pleasant lunch and afternoon ride, if brought an involuntary smile to her face which her father noted. "But he's not always like that" she added.


	4. Chapter 4

Annoyed that she had let out a scream at the shock of Naismith pinned to the door, Makepeace hadn't intended to show any more feminine weaknesses, but she felt Dempsey was putting himself at an unnecessary risk and found herself actually anxious about that. She tried to show it in a subtle way by asking what she would do if he didn't come out of the lake alive

Call his mother! Was she alive then? She realised she knew nothing about Dempsey's personal life or background.

"Spare a thought for the people you leave behind", she really didn't want to lose him as a partner, she had finally got used to him, well just about.

Dempsey was frustrated, he didn't need this, he liked Makepeace when she was willing to go with him, when she was willing to shoot but this over concern was a nightmare, he had a saying 'life is hard, then you die'

Oblivion, that's where Dempsey seemed to inhabit thought Makepeace. Why the heck should she care "Go jump in a lake" She turned back to contact Spikings

When Dempsey saw Makepeace with the knife blade in her neck he jolted. Although his police instincts were about to kick in he was aware that his heart was pounding a little; that was wrong! His brain yes; his adrenaline rush yes; his heart? should keep a smooth and steady state else it would be dangerous. What would make his heart pound he wondered? A guy protecting his woman! He mustn't let himself think like that, this didn't make for good policing. An officer's instinct to protect his partner that was powerful enough. He thought calmly and palmed the single bullet, Makepeace would move instantly he knew that.

With both of the Sims temporarily knocked out on the floor Dempsey turned to Makepeace. "I'll watch these two, you get the local yokels back to cart them away"

Makepeace looked at him, sweating, breathing slightly fast; she felt a small knot in her stomach and recognising it spoke in an attempt to quell any emotional reaction "I'll wake my father after that as well"

She walked past Dempsey to get to the offices and phone, as she did so Dempsey felt the urge to reach out and hug her, she had fought well, as usual! He doubted how he would have faired if it had been just him against the two of them, even though the other was a woman.

"Hey Sergeant" his planted his hand on her shoulder, allowing himself a touch even if he restrained himself from anything else "Good work partner… and thanks"

She felt his touch; she felt her stomach churn at the same time. Their arrival flashed through her mind, her father asking about the awful American, she really felt something soft and fuzzy at the moment, she refused to name it because it had to be banished they were work partners! Right now she felt so very grateful to have him as a partner.

She stopped and looked into his eyes "Thank you, we owe you a lot" their eyes held and Makepeace knew that would invite the next comment from Dempsey

"Well you know you can repay me any time"

She knew she wouldn't but she would have been disappointed not to have heard it.

Makepeace returned with her Father, "The jade Sir" Dempsey opened the bag to show Lord Winfield.

"My dear James, how can we ever thank you enough"

"Well it wasn't all my work" Dempsey looked to Makepeace and smiled "Harry here, is a mighty good swords woman"

"So she should be, she won competitions for fencing at school when she was young" Lord Winfield was proud of his daughter. Harry however glared at him daring him to say anymore. Lord Winfield read the look and turned to se the local constabulary be led through by the butler who had even taken the trouble to dress.

"Charge both of them with conspiracy to steal the jade, and him with the murder of Mr Naismith, he confessed to that in front of both myself and Sergeant Makepeace" Dempsey directed the situation.

"And Frances Trafford?" the constable asked

"No, that was Naismith, you'll never get any further closure on that I'm afraid" Dempsey replied. The Sims were cuffed and about to be led away. "We'll come to the station in the morning and sort the details out and let you do all the paper work" Dempsey continued.

The Sergeant in charge scowled, he didn't like the cocky yank Harry smiled, any which way Dempsey would get out of paperwork she thought. Right now though she felt ready for bed, the adrenaline had stopped pumping around and she started to feel cold and tired.

"None of you have swam in a freezing cold lake or duelled with swords and death" she snapped "just take them away" She walked away, aware that her overtiredness, exhaustion and fleeting emotions were all trying to escape and anytime now tears might overflow.

The house empty of its extra visitors everyone made their way up to bed.

Next morning Harry made her way into the dining room for breakfast, she lifted to covers to see what was cooked, she felt the need for a good filling breakfast. She helped herself to toast, bacon and tomatoes. She lifted the lid of a pot standing to the side slightly and wrinkled her face "porridge?" she questioned out loud to no one other than herself. Susan the maid had heard her arrive and had come to offer to serve, assist or fetch anything not there "Yes Lady Harriet"

Makepeace gave her a quizzical look "Mr Dempsey likes to have real English porridge marm."

"Scottish Susan, porridge is Scottish" Makepeace was defensive and wondered why she was biting back quite so hard when she realised it was jealousy! She had no idea what Dempsey liked for breakfast! She didn't need to know she told herself in an internal conversation her mind was having with itself.

"Is the lieutenant up yet then?" she asked, still defensively

"Sure am Sergeant" Dempsey's voice behind her flustered her.

"Well let's get down to the police station as soon as possible" she snapped

"After breakfast" Dempsey took his porridge from Susan and thanked her. He turned to Makepeace, "are you going to snap my head off again or shall we sit and eat Sergeant?"

"Sorry" Harry felt a flutter in her stomach.

As he sat down with her Dempsey noticed a shadow and Mr Chein came towards them. Right now he didn't feel inclined to get involved in a long explanation.

"popcorn" he whispered into Harry's ear, it made her grin and they ate quickly, pausing only to say good morning and that they had to rush to the police station.

As they drove home Dempsey reflected on the past few days whilst he was driving, he recalled their dialogue about the bond film and grinned.

"What now" Harry was watching him and noticed the smirk run across his face

I was thinking back to that Bond film, I'm sure Q said something like 'Good to see you Mr. Bond. I hope we're going to see some gratuitous sex and violence' only we saw the violence, we missed out the sex Makepeace!"  
"It's always the sex with you isn't it Dempsey?"

"I'd rather do that with you than the violence, I kinda think we over did that.

"Hm there's a few other famous quotes" Harry continued 'are you a man who enjoys games?'"  
James grinned "Depends with whom I'm playing." His eyes caught Harry's for a second and he winked

"Do you lose as gracefully as you win?" she asked  
"I don't know, I've never lost." He laughed "You know Harry we really must rent that video"


End file.
